From the Outside Looking In
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION,OneShot, George a passé toute sa vie comme le second frère mais il ne veut plus désormais regarder l'amour de sa vie dans l'ombre...


**Hello à tous !**

**Oui je sais, je prétend ne plus rien traduire avant le 20 juin et voilà déjà trois trucs que je publie, mais bon, c'est vendredi soir, il est 23h33 (précise en plus) et il fait 30° dans ma chambre (le pire c'est que c'est vrai, c'est Mr le thermomètre qui la dit), j'étouffe et vu qu'il n'y a quand même pas moyen que j'étudie, je ne vais pas me sentir coupable…lol**

**Ceci n'est bien entendu qu'une traduction, la fic originale appartenant à **pink fluff **; et je remercie au passage Choups qui me la corrigée, d'ailleurs elle a ecrit un trop beau OS sur Fred/Angelina, allez le lire!**

**Bonne lecture (et oubliez de me laissez plin plin de petites reviews, l'auteure originale n'en a eu que 6, alors j'ai très envie de la battre lol !)**

………………………………………………………………

**From The Outside Looking In**

De Pink Fluff

………………………………………………………………

La neige tombe. Les petits flocons de neige sont posés sur les pétales rouges des roses.

Les magasins, les échoppes, les restaurants, les cafés : ceux qui étaient fermés ce jour-ci étaient tous admirablement décorés pour la saison. Personne ne pouvait ignorer les lumières vertes et rouges qui scintillaient, drapées au-dessus de chaque coin, cette nuit.

Personne excepté George peut-être.

Elle était là.

A la fenêtre il y avait un ange aux cheveux noirs qu'il adorait depuis tant d'années. Le temps n'avait pas du tout atténué sa perfection. Elle était aussi renversante que quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois.

Ses dispositifs subtils mais pourtant magnifiques rendaient ses mouvements bien plus gracieux, et pendant un moment il s'est sentit happé par le temps. L'arbre de Noël coloré à côté duquel elle se tenait illuminait sa peau, et faisait accélérer le pouls de George.

_« Et elle ne sait même pas à quel point elle est jolie. »_

Ses yeux ont erré sur ses doigts délicats, alors qu'elle lissait un ruban autour d'une boîte et qu'elle plaçait doucement le cadeau sous l'arbre.

Elle s'est reculée, a admiré son travail et a sourit ; le sourire que George désirait ardemment captiver. Mais son sourire n'était pas pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Pendant toutes ces années où il l'avait connue, quelqu'un d'autre avait toujours capturé ses émotions. Et comme il avait été stupide de la laisser partir.

Après tout ce temps, elle avait été la seule femme à faire battre son cœur plus vite et plus lentement en même temps. Il avait l'impression que le temps et l'espace autour d'eux s'arrêtaient complètement quand leurs yeux se rencontraient. C'était magique.

Mais pas plus. Maintenant c'était une torture, comme si cela avait été une plaisanterie tout le long. Avait-il juste été trop aveugle pour voir ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il savait que c'était inévitable mais il n'avait pas osé y faire face.

Les yeux de George sont devenus lourds et ont brillé alors qu'il voyait une jeune enfant, pas plus de deux ans, courir pour aller l'embrasser.

« Bonjour mon bébé ! Tu aimes l'arbre ? » L'a-t-il entendu dire à l'enfant dans ses bras.

La petite fille était magnifique, juste comme sa mère.

Le vent avait repris et la chute de neige continuait impitoyablement. George remonta sa veste jusqu'à son cou, tira son chapeau plus loin sur ses oreilles, et serra plus forts ses bras autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être dans la chaleur de ses bras. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps, bien que son visage s'attardait dans son esprit.

Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, cependant il avait essayé. Elle avait pris une part spéciale de lui qu'il ne récupérera jamais. Mais peut-être ne le voulait-il pas.

Il espérait qu'elle ne l'oublie pas non plus, mais un petit rire sortant de ses lèvres de petite fille ne pourrait s'effacer de sa mémoire à jamais.

La brûlante agonie de la voir bouger sans lui était juste assez supportable. Pourtant la petite lueur vacillante d'un sourire brillait sur le visage de George.

_« Au moins je sais qu'elle est heureuse. »_

Les chants de Noël venaient juste de tourner à un coin et pouvait être entendus.

Pour lui c'était comme si tout le monde autour de lui était heureux. Ils avaient tous quelqu'un qui les attendait à la maison.

« Angelina, » A appelé une voix d'homme de l'autre pièce.

La femme s'est retournée pour saluer son mari alors qu'il l'embrassait gentiment sur les lèvres.

George fut envahit par la douleur pendant qu'il observait son frère enrouler ses bras d'une façon amoureuse autour d'elle. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait encore une fois.

Il a grimacé et ses yeux sont devenus humides. Se battant contre l'angoisse, il a ravalé ses larmes.

_« Les garçons ne pleurent pas. »_

Partir était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'aurait plus su survivre jour après jour en la voyant avec son frère, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir.

Commencer une nouvelle vie, dans le Quidditch, sans se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait trouvé une solution.

Il observa la petite famille, pendant qu'elle riait ensemble dans le confort du foyer, avec les chants de Noël résonnant légèrement au loin.

Et la neige tombait toujours.

Ses membres s'engourdissaient de froid mais il n'a pas bougé. Les lumières des maisons de la rue d'en face scintillaient derrière lui.

Les yeux d'Angelina regardèrent les lumières vacillantes de l'extérieur et pensa voir un visage par la fenêtre. Les yeux de l'homme ont rencontrés les siens pendant une brève minute, comme si c'était le regard de quelqu'un de familier. C'était son signal.

Elle a laissé la jeune fille se libérer de son emprise alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de devant.

« Angie ? » A appelé Fred, confus.

Elle a ouvert la porte espérant le voir mais dans le brouillard de cette neige d'hiver, il n'y avait personne.

Ses yeux ont regardé dans les deux sens, de la fenêtre, au tournant de la maison des voisins. La rue était vide.

Légèrement déçue, elle a fait un pas pour rentrer dans la maison, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte, elle a repéré un objet contrastant avec la neige.

Une simple rose rouge sur le seuil avec une note attachée.

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimais  
Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais aussi  
Je voulais être pour toujours avec toi  
Mais maintenant je sais que je ne connaîtrais jamais le toujours._

Elle relu la note plusieurs fois et se sourit à elle-même tristement.

« George… » Chuchota-t-elle dans le vent amer de décembre.

* * *

**PS: je voudrais juste faire remarquer qu'on est enfin arriver aux 2 pages pour le perso 'Angelina'...(enfin lol)**


End file.
